Downtime
For a complete list of downtime rules, consult the PSRD online. The Following rules are custom designed for Tibaeria and supercede normal pathfinder downtime rules as applicable. Rooms and Buildings is a spreadsheet created by Brougham Vaux as a quick reference for costs and functions. Earning Capital Buy by paying full price *Pay half price by spending 1 downtime day to “earn” 1 unit of any capital per day. *Use a relevant skill D20 + skill modifier + room/team modifiers divide by 10, rounded down once per day. *If you own multiple rooms and/or teams in the same map hex, you may choose which type of capital each room and team produces for that day. Total all the like capital together. You may add your own D20 capital check as described above to *one* of the types of capital your properties produce. Divide the results of each check by 10, rounded down. That is how much capital all your property earn that day. For instance, say you owned 2 rooms that each could produce 10 goods or 10 labor. Each day, you could decide which capital they produced. You might say they both produced 10 goods, in which case you could make a capital check by rolling a d20+20 for goods for that day. You might say one produced 10 goods while the other produced 10 labor. You could roll a d20+10 for goods, and just have a 10 for labor. Remember, all property you own in the same hex is added together in this way. If you own property in multiple hexes, you may make add a D20 capital check for each hex either you are in, or one of your managers are in. If neither you nor a manager are in that hex, you still accumulate capital in the manner described, but you don't add a D20 to any of them. *Goods: Appraise, Bluff, Craft, Diplomacy, Disable Device, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Knowledge (dungeoneering, engineering, geography, history, local, nature, nobility, religion), Profession, Sleight of Hand, Stealth. *Influence: Appraise, Bluff, Craft, Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Heal, Intimidate, Knowledge (any), Linguistics, Perform, Profession, Ride. *Labor: Bluff, Climb, Craft, Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Knowledge (local), Profession, Ride, Survival, Swim. *Magic: Appraise, Craft, Diplomacy, Heal, Knowledge (arcana, dungeoneering, nature, planes, religion), Linguistics, Profession, Spellcraft, Use Magic Device. *Converting Capital: You may convert one type of capital to another by spending 4x as much capital (in gold value) to acquire the kind you want. For instance, a unit of magic (normally worth 100g) can be used to purchase 25g worth of another kind of capital instead. Spending Capital Build rooms and teams : The most common use of capital is to build rooms, buildings and teams Goods : Increase checks to bribe guards or officials by 1 (max of 5) : Pay for retraining costs Influence : Increase bluff, diplomacy, intimidate and perform checks by 1 (max of 5) : Pay for official fines, penalties and court costs associated with criminal cases Labor : Reduce the time to build a ship or room to ½, ⅓ or ¼ normal time by spending 2, 3 or 4 times the listed labor cost. : Decrease the time to retrain by 1 day (max reduction is ½ normal retraining time) : Increase heal, craft, profession and survival checks by 1 (max of 5) Magic : Increase your caster level by 1 (max of 5) for harmless spells : Increase a spellcraft check by 1 (max of 5) : Pay for costs associated with replacing a familiar : Pay for costs associated with adding spells to your spellbook *You can not use capital to further decrease the cost of any crafted items- mundane or magical **Capital cannot be bought from or sold to other players Rooms and Teams : You can build a house, a business, or even a settlement. In order to add a pinned message to the Business channel in discord, you must have the appropriate building for your craft or service. It requires 3 PCs or a team of laborers to build 1 building. If the laborers are building something outside of a settlement without pc supervision, they also require 1 team of guards to prevent them from being killed by monsters. Managers : If you own rooms or buildings, they accumulates capital while you are gone which you may purchase as if you had earned it upon your return. This accumulated capital is subject to attrition, which means normal loss through incompetence, theft, etc. You can reduce the amount of loss by hiring a manager. (Once you purchase capital, it is no longer subject to attrition). You need only hire 1 manager per overland map hex worth of buildings/rooms. No manager: 50% attrition (the accumulated capital is reduced by 50%) *Manager: 20% attrition (the accumulated capital is reduced by 20% *Manager is a cohort or follower gained through the Leadership feat: no attrition. (the accumulated capital is not reduced) Settlements : Players may choose to build permanent settlements on the Dark Continent. In order to found a settlement, you have to have resources to provide incentive for people to move there, and you have to provide security for those people. You must also have access to stone (mountain or hill hexes) and wood (forest or jungle hexes). ‘Access’ means you have built a road through that hex which is connected to your settlement. If you do not have both, the rooms you build must be built as if you are fortifying them which increases the cost. In addition to resources, you must build a town center (as described below under “other improvements”). The following chart lists the settlement types, benefits and requirements. Population Range: ::: The average number of npcs who live in the settlement Spend Limit: ::: The maximum cost of items that can be purchased from npcs in the settlement Earning Limit: :: The maximum amount of gold your business can earn per week in the settlement Spellcasting: :: The maximum spell level npc casters in the settlement can cast Resources: :: The number of resource hexes that must be linked to the settlement by road in order to support its type. The appropriate facility must be built at the resource hex as well. Any resource that can be harvested through orchards, dispensaries, farms, ranches, fisheries and aviaries can be “transplanted” into a city. In order to do this, the proper facility must be built in the city limits. Then a road must be built to the resource. Finally a team of workers and guards must be sent to the resource for 1 month. At the end of the month, the resource has successfully been transplanted. Guard Teams: :: The amount of military teams that must be built in order to maintain security for the settlement- this prevents most random monsters from destroying the settlement. Influence: :: The amount of hexes the settlement’s influence extends around it. This affects the purchase price of new resources, as well as the ability to create new cities when building a kingdom. Kingdoms Players may choose to create a kingdom instead of increasing the size of their cities. In order to do this, the player must build a palace in their settlement, transforming the settlement into the capital city of the new kingdom. This allows the player to build an expansion city within the capital city’s sphere of influence. Upon creation, the player may choose to allocate some of the capital’s resources to this expansion city. This removes the resources from the capital and gives it to the expansion city instead. After the first expansion city, additional expansion cities may be created within the sphere of influence of the capital city or any of its existing expansion cities. The number of expansion cities a kingdom may create is equal to the settlement value of the capital indicated by the number in parenthesis listed in the chart above under the “settlement type” column. Money Buildings and teams can also earn money in gold. There is a limit to how much gold you can earn in this way per week. Your maximum gold earnings are limited in 2 ways. Firstly, your earnings are capped by character level per this chart. Secondly, your earnings are capped depending on where your buildings are located. Outside of the barony, use the chart above. Within the barony, see the entry under Barony of the Zodiac reputation in the main wiki. Any money you make from buildings in excess of this limit per week is not lost. It is put in a separate ‘account’ and can only be used to build more buildings and teams, or to pay to hire adventurers to go on a mission for you. (See a GM when you want to hire adventurers and we can run that game and assist you in determining pricing and level requirements of the players. You can simply take out a contract with the mercenary guild, or have a team work directly for you. There is a predetermined wage for adventurers and mercenaries in Tibaeria based on level. You must pay that wage.) Bidding on Resources Harvesting Facilities Military Rooms, Buildings, and Teams Other Improvements: Road (1 hex/plains): '''Goods(2), Labor(1) '''Time: 3 days. Forest(x2), Hill(x3), Swamp(x4), Mountain(x4) Town Center: Common Room(1), Shack(3) Trading Post: Office(1), Storefront(1), Storage(3), Caravan Crew(1) The trading post allows the sharing of resources. If two cities have a unique resource that the other does not have, a trading post can be built in each city, and the resources can be traded. This gives each city the benefit of another resource for as long as the resources remain unique. Each unique resource can only be shared once in this manner. Category:World Category:Custom Category:Downtime Category:House Rules